Saviours of two Parthenons
by i refuse to prove that i exist
Summary: what if Carter and Percy had been switched for the prophesy of the seven instead of Percy and Jason
1. Chapter 1 : Parthenon council

Saviours of two Parthenon's

Hestia and Poseidon sat nervously in their seats ,seated at the large round table (crotusy of a long deceased King Arthur) in between the Norse gods ,Thor and Heimdallr ,seats and the Celtic gods ,Camulus and Nantosuelta seats on the other side of the table was ,of course ,the Egyptian gods ,Ra and Thoth ,seats . This had only happened three times before .First when they discovered each other and set up this council ,second , After the defeat of Apophis and the Greek Giants (the first time)and final the switch from Greeks to Romans although the Egyptian had been vanquished by then.

"So what did you Greek or Romans ,or whatever you are now ,call us here " spoke up Camulus rudely

"We have ,a problem "replied Poseidon nervously "Gaia is on the rise again but we don't have anywhere near as much strength as last time "

"Why would you call this meeting for that "asked Ra "you know very well we can't help you "

"We are aware of what has recently happened in your world Ra but in defeating Apophis you have alerted Gaia to your existences ,add to that the fact before the both Kronos and Apophis were defeated ,our most powerful demigod and your pharaoh met and battled together ,after seeing this we think it would be safer than introducing the Romans ,there are also rumours that Gaia is birthing a second batch of giants ,if this is the case we won't last long "explained Hestia

"I thought you made Hercules a god " asked Thor "the ancient law forbid his interference "

"Not Hercules , My son Perseus Jackson ,one of my most powerful I've ever had ,he personally led the defence of Olympus and defeated my father and Hyperion ,despite what he says otherwise " exclaimed Poseidon proudly "He also took a dip in Styx and survived "

"and he was not offered godhood" questioned Nantosuelta "I thought you Greeks respected effort "

"Actually he was but he turned it down to be with his girlfriend and asked us to release the peaceful titans and give the minor gods and Hades a cabin at camp half-blood instead" explained Hestia also proudly

"Back on topic ,what is your plan "asked Thoth

"Right ,we think that the best way for both the house and the demigods to gain each others trust would be to exchange leaders" replied Hestia , the room was stunned into silence at the single though of this plan

"who did you have in mind " asked Ra ,recovering from his shock

"Your pharaoh and our Perseus Jackson "exclaimed Hestia

"we will have to ask the chief lectorate if he agrees with this plan " Ra replied

"summon him ,please" insisted Poseidon

Ra quickly snapped his fingers and a vortex of sand appeared .A second later Amos fell through the vortex wearing orange but slightly grey robes with a large wade of pizza stuck to it ,which Camulus could help but snicker at .Hearing this Amos quickly turned around and glared at him

"Care what you glare at Lector ,I am a god " Camulus snarled ,angry at the lack of respect shone to him

"which parthenon " Atom asked but before Camulus could retort Thor spoke up

"calm yourself Camulus ,he was not brought here to be killed "he turned to Amos "Hes Celtic"

"ah ,that explains it lord Thor" Amos replied

"no need for the 'lord' stuff ,'lord Thor 'does even sound right anyway "Thor replied smiling

"Amos ,there is a very serious problem within among the Greek work ,as they are currently weakened from the second titan war and there is evidence that the rest of the Godly world may be effected by this threat .We have brought you here to inform you of a plan to switch a young son of Poseidon and your pharaoh " explained Thoth before continuing to nibble on the 'bbq biscuits' hed been experimented

Amos nodded understandably " I don't not mean to offend you lord Poseidon but how can one of your sons compare to our pharaoh " he asked

"He is the bane of the minotaur and defeated two of the most powerful titan including our father "Hestia explained before Poseidon could get a chance

Once Amos was informed of all the details and was sent back to the first nome the gods Norse and Celtic gods left for their own business leaving Ra ,Thoth ,Poseidon and Hestia to discuses the more intricate details of the plan

They all when the separate way after an hour to enacted said plan

* * *

gonna try write ch2 tonight ,unfortunately my entire account is on hiatus as im going on holiday for the week (help me ,please )

on the bright side if I can bring my kindle there will be a lot of chapter when I get back as or my story statues

Son of Calypso - (main story ) I know what im gonna do with this but the next chapter is a 'through time chapter ' so any events you want Perseus to be involved in please PM me

Children of the Hearth - going to continue after SoC ,itll probably end up as a weird sort of sequel

God of Continuum - I havent really got a plot for this other that him having a very chaotic side that he'll always be fighting ,any ideas for one please PM

Sorry, the universe arrived - write when I feel like ,if you read anything ive write please check it out ,its the best thing ive ever partly written and it hilarious ,I also had a lot of fun writing it


	2. Chapter 2 : Who am i :Carter addition

C

A

R

T

E

R

Carter was having a terrible day .For some reason he could quite understand he had awoke at the back of a school standard bus ,which couldn't have been his choice as he preferred to sit either at the front or in forward middle of buses ,without memory of who he was or where he was . In fact the only thing he could remember was one name ,Zia .He didn't know why he remembered that above all else including his own name ,maybe she was special or close to him ,well at least he hoped it was a she as he felt a strange amount of attraction to the name but hed been wrong before ,or had he . He sighed out loud in annoyance and confusion, unfortunately this caused the girl ,who was sitting uncomfortably close to him ,to notice his confusion "hey ,you alright" she asked

"er ..who " he tried to asked before he was interutepted by the teacher in front of the bus

"All right ,cupcakes ,listen up" he could tell form the mans attitude that he was obviously a coach of some kind ,espesally with the baseball bat in his left hand. He had beady eyes ,a wispy goatee and a sour face ,that remind Carter of the time he been offered ... he inwardly growled in frustration ,memory lose sucks.

When the coach stood up in the aisle one of the students called "stand up ,Coach hedge "

"I heard that "the coach scanned the bus for the offender until his eye settled on Carter ,deepening his scowl

A jolt when down Carters back .He was sure the coach knew he didn't belong here ,but he looked away and cleared his throat "we'll arrive in five minutes . stay with your partner. Dont lose your worksheet .And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause trouble on this trip I will personally send you back to campus the hard way".

He picked up the baseball bat and started to swing in about as if trying to swat a fly

Carter turned to the girl next to him "Im pretty sure that's not legal "

She shrugged" doesn't matter ,he does it anyway .This is Wilderness school 'where kids are the animals' "

"why are im here ,I wasn't earlier " Carter asked

The boy in front of him turned and laughed "yeah right ,Carter . You been sitting there all day"

"that's not what I meant ,why am I on this bus ,who the hell are you people "

the kid mocked shocked " im hurt man ,really hurt"

the girl rolled her eyes at Leo "I wish I could forget you sometimes "

Carter glanced at the girl " er .. I don't know you either "

the girl looked genuinely hurt were as Leo just laughed obviously not grasping the gravity of the situation

"Leo Valdez "coach Hedge yelled from the front" problem back there"

Leo winked at Carter "watch this " he turned to the front " sorry coach ,I was having trouble hearing you .could you use your megaphone please"

Coach hedge grunted a little to pleased to use his megaphone . He unclipped it form his belt and began using it to give directions but his voice came out as Darth Vader's .Everyone including the driver cracked up . The coach tried again but this time the megaphone blared : EXTERMINATE

The kids laughter continued at a louder volume ,even Carter let out a light chuckle . Over the laugher the coach just managed to get his exclamation of "Valdez "heard

the girl stifled a laugh "My god, Leo. How did you do that "

Leo slipped a small screw driver out of his sleeve "Im a special boy. You should know that by now Piper"

"look can you two please tell me who you are and whats going ,I usual prefer to know these things " pleaded Carter

the girl ,Pipe knitted her eyebrows "Carter is this a joke "

"I wish i was "

"Aw ,yeah ,hes joking " Leo said give Carter a look " Hes trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the jell-O thing aren't you"

Carter vaguely remembered something about Jell-O something to do with the O though ,nothing about shaving cream so just stared at him blankly

"Leo I think hes serious " Piper tried to take his hand but he moved it away .Something told him he shouldn't allow her that close to him

"Im sorry but this isn't right "

"that's it "Coach Hedge yelled form the front "the back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch "

the rest of the kids cheered

"theres a shocker " Leo muttered .

But Piper kept her eyes on Carter ,who shifted uncomfortably, like she couldn't decide whether to be hurt or worried "Did you hit your head or something ? you really don't know who we are ?

Carter gave her a look of pure helplessness "worst ,I didn't even know my own name until you two started using it ,hell the only name I remember is Zia "

Piper looked hurt by this but she tried to hide it

* * *

The bus dropped them in front of a big red stucco complex that gave Carter an uneasy feeling , He could have sworn he'd been here before ,worst still he swore he could recognize both the man at the front desk and the symbol above it . He look to the front of the bus to find the coach look at the symbol and giving it an uneasy expression . Carter was about to get up and ask him when Leo spoke up.

"So ,a crash course for the amnesiac"Leo said in a tone that almost remained him of someone "We go to the 'wilderness school' which means we're 'bad kids ´ . Your family or the court or whoever decided you were too much trouble so they shipped off to this lovely prison -sorry boarding school -in armpit ,Nervada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats ! And for a special treat we get to go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge who keeps order with a baseball bat . Is it all coming back to you ?"

"I think you'd get along with my sister " was Carter's response . Both his and Leo's eyes widened dramatically

"You have a sister "asked Leo which was followed by "is she single "

Piper rolled her eyes "Leo this isn't something to joke about "

"Your right ,your right "Leo said before turning to Carter "what do you remember "

"Um ..."Carter racketed his brain "The name Zia ,and something about cheese "

"I think he's got amnesia or something "Piper said "we gotta tell someone "

"Who ,coach Hedge ?He'd try to fix him by whacking upside the head "Leo scoffed

The coach was at the front of the group, backing orders and blowing his whistle to keep the kids in line but every so often he'd glance back at Carter and scowl

"What about the dude behind the front desk ,I feel like I recognize him from somewhere "Carter asked pointing to said dude

"You sure Carter ,it may not be ..."Piper asked before getting interrupted

"Yo, Piper"one of the large guys joined them as the group was heading into the museum . The new guy wedged himself between Carter and Piper ,which admitably Carter didn't mind as he felt uncomfortable because of how close Piper was to him, and knocked Leo down , which Carter did mind ,he may not know Leo very long but u he'd taken a liking to him "Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. Your my partner remember "

Carter didn't know why but he instantly hated this kid .' If he'd seen half the thing I have ' Carter thought to himself 'wait what things

"Go away, Dylan" Piper grumbled "I didn't ask to work with you "

"Ah, that's no way to be. This is your lucky day"Dylan hooked his arm through hers and dragged her through the museum entrance .Piper looked back over her shoulder but was suddenly yanked forward my a Dylan who had fallen face first on the floor causing the whole class to bust out laughing . Carter look at the front desk man only to fond him smirk like he'd cause that

"I hate that guy "Leo said brushing himself off ,he offered Carter his arm , like they should go skipping together "I'm Dylan . I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how ! You want to date me instead ? You're so lucky !"

"When he dies ,the IQ of the universe will go up a few hundred points "Carter said to know one impractical

Leo cracked up "and that's why we are friends ,Come on "

Carter figured that this was pretty normal compared to his forgotten life

* * *

A.N. that's that done ,what do you think this will be the last chapter this week ,I'll try get something out in the morning

Bye have a good week

And ,as always, feedback is appreciated


End file.
